There has been conventionally proposed a vehicular brake controller configured to turn ON a motor and drive a pump to increase braking force when a deviation between target velocity and vehicle velocity increases, and turn OFF the motor and stop the pump when the deviation decreases, during vehicle velocity control performed to allow the vehicle to travel on a descending road at predetermined velocity, for example (see Patent Literature 1). The motor turned ON when necessary and turned off otherwise in this manner prevents temperature increase and improves durability of the motor, in comparison to a motor constantly kept ON during vehicle velocity control. Such vehicle velocity control is performed by generating braking force independently at each wheel. The motor is turned ON to increase a braking hydraulic pressure (hereinafter, referred to as a W/C pressure) applied to a wheel cylinder (hereinafter, referred to as a W/C) of a control target wheel and increase braking force of the control target wheel.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicular brake controller configured to stop driving a motor when a required hydraulic pressure change grade as a difference obtained by subtracting a preceding target pressure from a current target pressure falls within a predetermined range, in order to reduce a motor operation frequency while driving the motor and performing pump pressurization.